Birthdays
by TooManyDamnFangirls
Summary: Birthdays are not always that pleasant. Or could someone change Kisuke's opinion about them? Written for Kisuke's and Yoruichi's birthday. Set before the present storyline. Multichaptered. Rated M for violence and sexual content. Kisuke/Yoruichi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns these all these wonderful characters! I just like to play around with them and make hem do whatever I wish.

**A/N: **Here we are then, a new story! I have already written... Well, let's just say a lot of pages, and what better date to put the first 2 chapters on this site than Yoruichi's birthday? Well, actually, Kisuke's birthday - which was yesterday - would have been better, but I was out celebrating New Year's Eve! But, a little delay has never harmed anyone, has it? (At least not when it's about a story...) I hope you will enjoy it!

It was one of those days again. One of those days where everything went wrong, no matter what he did. And he didn't do anything, in fact. The hits just came because his father thought he had deserved them. Because he had been as disrespectful as to borrow something small without asking: his father's watch, the one the man never used.

He had known from the start that he would get punished for taking and using it, of course, even if it was just for a few hours. He had needed the thing. Badly. So he could see at what time he needed to be home, and how many minutes he still had left to run his daily errands. He hadn't known the punishment would be that severe, though. First his hands, abused by a sharp stick, making blood pour out from the back of them, as well as his fingertips, his nails. It dripped on the floor. Then, a hit across his cheek.

'That's for being disrespectful.'

This time a fist in his face, his teeth catching his lip, drawing blood.

'How dare you not look at me when I speak to you, you dishonourable, incompetent boy? Look at me!'

A hand roughly grabbing his chin and forcefully turning his head to face his father. He spat blood at the floor, earning another slap on his cheek, making him fall onto the floor.

'You're a disgrace to the family. You are not my son. You cannot be my son. The Kami gave me the wrong boy when your Okaa-san died in childbirth. They must have switched you with someone else. Leave now, and don't show yourself here for the rest of the week. You're an eyesore. Now, disappear from my sight, or I'll change my mind about this generous punishment.'

He scrambled to his feet and his father pushed him into the direction of the door. He could barely hold back the tears as he stumbled outside.

He had to get out of here and never come back. He had thought about moving out so long, but tonight, he was going to set his plan into working. His father wouldn't have to worry about him being a bad son anymore. It would be like he hadn't had a son at all. And so, he left. Alone. Out in the dark where thunderclouds were gathering, to the one place he could think of and where he would be welcome.

The one place he could call his home.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and surprised, she stood up. She had been on the verge of going to bed, especially now there was a storm raging outside. Who would be out in this weather, she wondered. Her mother peeked around the door, frowning.

'So late?' she asked, talking more to herself than to her daughter. This one smiled softly.

'I'll go get it, Okaa-san,' she chanted, before turning on her heels towards the door.

When she opened it, a horrible wind messed up her shoulder-length, purplish hair, and she had to squeeze her golden eyes shut for a moment. Only then she could see who stood in front of her.

A boy, perhaps tall for his age, which would be around ten years if estimated, stood in the opening of the door. His arms were wrapped tightly, almost securely around his chest, dirty blond hair dusty and grey-bluish eyes looking sad, yet hopeful. She didn't know him like this. She only knew him when he was smiling innocently after she asked what had happened to him when he showed up with a certain bruise or scratch.

'Nothing, really.'

That was always his answer. But now, it wasn't just nothing. He just couldn't conceal the blood dripping from his nose, lip and hands, nor the ugly, purple bruise that was forming underneath his right eye. Something terrible had happened.

'Kisuke?' she asked in a concerned voice, and the boy in front of her slowly blinked, as if trying to concentrate his vision on her. Then, he bowed as deep as his painful injuries would let him.

'Onegai… Yoruichi-san, onegai!'

His voice sounded different than usual, not clear and bright and obviously boyish, but… Desperate. When he looked at her again, his eyes looked quite desperate as well.

'Onegai,' he repeated urgently. 'Please, let me spend the night here, Yoruichi-san… I don't want to go back there. I can't go back there, it's impossible. At least for tonight. Please… Please let me stay here? Just for one night?'

There was a pleading tone to his voice, and Yoruichi knew she couldn't say no to that. She didn't want to, either.

'Of course, Kisuke,' was her reply, and she could see the gratitude in his eyes as he took a small step forward.

'Arigatou…' he thanked her weakly, but smiling. And that was all he could say before he lost consciousness and dropped his body on the steps of the Shihouin-estate like garbage. As her mother came, saw the scenery and silently picked the young boy up to patch him up again, Yoruichi also made a silent vow to herself. Whatever had happened to upset Kisuke so much, to hurt him like that, to almost make him cry…

She wouldn't just let him stay for tonight.

No, she would make sure that he stayed forever, never going back to that place ever again, but staying at the Shihouin-estate for the rest of his life.

He never left.


	2. In Dreams

**A/N: **I won't keep writing disclaimers at the start of every chapter: I believe you are all aware of the fact that I am NOT Tite Kubo. Well, having said that, let's immediately get on with the second chapter to get you in the right mood!

Lips moved along heated flesh, gliding up and down, leaving a burning trail in their wake, an insatiable desire, kissing everywhere and nowhere, hands accompanying them and roaming over sensitive places. Sensuous words were formed, words he could barely comprehend through his hazed mind, eyes clouded with lust, aching need, as struggling became harder.

'Don't deny me your body, Kisuke…'

Midnight purple hair tickling his skin, golden eyes intense and too focused, as if this were a mere task she had to fulfil without mistakes instead of a display of love. But she never made mistakes. She couldn't, in his eyes.

She was perfect.

Just like the small droplets of sweat on her body, making her dark skin gleam in the dim light as she eagerly continued her ministrations. Just like the elegant, nimble fingers, now stroking through his damp hair, then moving lower again. Just like her breath, more shallow than usual, and her slightly swollen lips moving along his chest.

All was perfect. Just like her words.

'I want you to need me like I need you…'

Urahara Kisuke awoke with a jolt, surprised, ashamed even that he had dreamed about this. Again. His flushed cheeks were in painful contrast to his pale skin, and his sandy blond hair was glued against his forehead on which beads of sweat had gathered. The blankets had slid down to his waist as he sat up straight, and only moments after trying to control his quite heavy breathing, he dared a glance at the covered frame next to him.

Even asleep she was still a goddess.

He noticed he had disrupted her favourite position during his abrupt waking up, though, as she wasn't able to snuggle up against his chest anymore, and she purred in a dissatisfied way.

A shaky smile broke through on his face as he watched her while stabilising his raging heartbeat again. Never again. Never again this dream, right? Ah. But how many times had he promised himself that? Besides, some more southern parts of his anatomy betrayed that he didn't exactly _hate_ this kind of dreams, it was just… Inconvenient. Especially when the object of his desires was lying right next to him.

It was too early and too chilly to take a cold shower, and solving the problem right here and now would certainly cause difficulties since he wasn't exactly what they would call the "silent type". Only one solution left, then: ignore it and go back to sleep.

With a soft sigh, he turned on his side, his back facing Yoruichi. Not a second later, he could feel her front pressing against him, sending shivers of warmth and delight through his body. He cursed inwardly. Stupid cat-like nature. This wasn't really helping him a lot, actually.

He groaned silently, frustrated, before pretending he couldn't hear the soft snoring in his ear, couldn't smell her hair, – peaches and white roses – couldn't feel her warm breath in his neck and hair or the soft skin pressed against his.

Che. Tanned and pale. Black and white. Yin and Yang. They fit perfectly together, but both were too stubborn, too hesitant – too afraid to destroy an ancient friendship, perhaps? – to make the first move. So they kept avoiding their true emotions, hiding them underneath the cover of them being feelings of a close friendship. Very close indeed. So close he could even feel her heart beat in her chest, right through their skin, batting the same rhythm of his own heart. It gave him peace, somewhere. And after a while, he even fell asleep again. And he began to dream.

Again.


	3. The Morning After

**A/N:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hadn't been expecting any so soon, to tell the truth, but I'm pleasantly surprised! As pointed out, I tried to stick with the original idea of the manga as well as possible by making Kisuke stay at the Shihouin-mansion. Tessai has yet to make an appearance, but you'll eventually see where he'll fit in! More dreams to come in the next chapter (not this one), but you'll have to see for yourself if they'll remain that pleasant...

With a groan, Urahara Kisuke woke up. This had been a horrible night for him, being tortured by all kinds of dreams – mostly dreams about a certain purple haired goddess, but well. To make things even worse, tomorrow was his birthday. Not that he truly hated birthdays, but his was somewhat… Special, due to the date.

31 December. New Year's Eve. That meant that there would be a whole bunch of people he'd never met inside the Shihouin-estate, celebrating the coming of the New Year and at the same time congratulating him with his birthday, even though they didn't know who he was, where he had come from, what he was doing in the estate. Great.

But the worst thing was… That he would become eighteen. An adult, as they'd say. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for him, but coming of age also meant that he would leave the Shihouin-estate.

He had promised himself that a long time ago because he didn't want to become a burden for the Shihouins. They had taken care of him since he was ten years old. That meant he had lived eight years from their money, from their food, from their will to transform him into a neat young man. A bit like a parasite, one could say, even though no-one had ever complained about his presence.

He had told himself that he would leave as soon as he turned eighteen. Back then, that promise had seemed acceptable, but now…

He didn't want to leave anymore. It had all become too complicated. His love for every member in the family had set deep roots, and he would be heartbroken if he ever had to leave all of them.

Well… Especially one person, then.

He turned his head towards Yoruichi who was still lying next to him, but was now slowly waking up. He smiled somewhat sorrowful as she rubbed her eyes, blinking, smiling when she saw him looking at her.

'Hmm, ohayou… Did you have that dream again, Kisuke?' she asked straight forward with a concerned voice, sitting up in the bed.

'Ugh,' he answered somewhat confused, following her example and sitting up as well. 'Yes. That dream. Again.'

It had been many years since the dreaming had started, and it was always the same: his father, violently abusing him with his fists, feet, anything he could think of, drawing blood from his son and never apologising even once. He had always awoken with a loud shout, then, bathing in sweat and with shaky hands. However, the dreams had changed over the past months, having turned into him doing… Quite intimate things with Yoruichi.

He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her that he hadn't dreamed about his father, but of… Quite other stuff.

'You look quite gloomy,' she beamed, earning a dry chuckle from him.

'Thanks for saying that out loud. Makes me feel a lot better now.'

Yoruichi grinned, pushing away the blankets and getting out of their shared bed. Well, it wasn't exactly like they _shared_ a bed, rather that she always got cold at night in wintertime and crawled into his bed. He hadn't complained about that even once.

'Well, you'd better get up as well: today you have to decide what kind of present you'd like for your eighteenth birthday, old man.'

Kisuke groaned again.

'Old man… So even you think it's old! That's great… That really makes my day. Well, as long as I don't have to complain about wrinkles or stiff muscles yet, it's alright I guess. But what about later? I'll have to buy a house of my own, live my dreary life alone, perhaps look for work besides from being a Shinigami, do my own dishes…'

'Kisuke, you're only seventeen.'

'Almost eighteen, like you said yourself,' he corrected.

'That's tomorrow. For now, you're still seventeen and way too young to think about houses and jobs already. You shouldn't care or worry about those things yet.'

'I don't,' he lied blatantly.

Yoruichi raised an elegant eyebrow, before laughing.

'And what was that desperate rant just now, then? Seriously, Kisuke: if you lie, at least do it good. You honestly need to improve your lying skills.'

Kisuke smiled a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

'Ah. You're right. Next time, I'll learn to lie like a true gentleman.'

Yoruichi smiled before dropping the subject. Something else seemed to cross her mind, for her eyes shimmered mischievously.

'Oh, by the way… Okaa-san wants to put you in a suit tomorrow.'

First, Kisuke blinked a bit incomprehensive, before groaning for the third time that day.

'A _suit_? No, honestly… _Me_? In a _suit_? I can barely even dress myself and button up my shirt!' he cried out, earning a laugh from his goddess and a whack against the side of his head.

'Itaaai…!' he complained, gripping his head with both hands while pouting. 'Really, that hurts. You're getting too good at hand-to-hand combat, Yoruichi-san.'

She rolled her eyes, sitting on the side of the bed again.

'A suit would certainly suit you,' she said, unaware of her own pun. 'And it's only for one day. Afterwards, you can just let it rot away in your closet or something. Besides, you have to look good for once: my family has also invited some distant cousins whom I have never met… Well, except for one of them, then, since he has also been in my class for one year before moving elsewhere. He was quite nice and good looking the last time I saw him. And very agreeable to chat with for a while, unlike some other members of the family. I bet he'll be wearing a suit as well, and I already know he'll look great.'

Something like jealousy stabbed Kisuke's heart, but he was able to keep his expression blank and his voice light.

'Oh? Since when did you two become so familiar?' he asked grinning, but inside, he felt the dire need to slap someone for this. No, correction. Slap that boy.

Yoruichi smiled her cat-like grin.

'Since I was the only one who was able _and_ allowed to smack his butt in class,' she replied casually. For once, Kisuke silently wished she'd smack his butt too, but in a somewhat different way than while training.

'Great. Poor guy,' he commented, before sighing deeply. 'What kind of suit is it that I have to wear?'

His choice of words already stated he had given up his argumentation of why _not_ to wear a suit, and when Yoruichi seemed to notice this, she ruffled through his hair.

'I made the choice,' she stated proudly. 'It's pink, two sizes too big, complete with orange tie and purple hat.'

Kisuke made some kind of pathetic noise. 'And then they say boys have a poor taste of fashion,' he muttered under his breath. 'But honestly, very funny. And now the truth, please. Really… What does it look like? Please tell me it's something I can still move in and nothing too… Colourful.'

Yoruichi laughed out loud. 'You'll see it tomorrow for yourself, don't worry,' she reassured him. 'But I promise: it's not that bad. Really, I think it'll look pretty good on you. Very good, even.'

The only thing Kisuke could do now, was hoping that Yoruichi didn't see the faint blush dusting his cheeks.


	4. In Nightmares

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews! Next week will be busy for me (school starts again on Monday and we have a lot of work to do) so it may take a while before I update again! Until then, I shall use this short five days that are still left of my holiday to write some new chapters... (And to continue my other stories, lazy me!) Anyway, another dream to come! Though it's not as nice as the previous one... Enjoy!

Soft hands traced the subtly toned but strong muscles of his chest, moving lower and lower to his abdomen, then even lower. All the sounds that could possibly have rolled from his lips were lost in the absolutely glorious feeling the midnight-haired goddess provided him with. Gentle kisses were pressed on his closed eyelids, shaky breath coming out in shallow puffs. His hair was pushed out of his eyes.

'I want to see you, Kisuke. I want to see all of you at all times. And I want you to see me as well. Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me.'

He obliged, opening his eyes and taking in the frame of the Shihouin-princess. She was so beautiful. No. She was _too_ beautiful. Just as he wanted to tell her – tell her… At least _try_ to give her a clue about the fact that he loved her so much it almost hurt, the atmosphere suddenly began to change drastically as his ears picked up the sound of a cold voice, trembling with anger and barely containing the dripping hatred hidden within.

'So, my son. I notice you have found yourself a rather nice pastime, haven't you?'

The words died in his throat as he took in the silhouette of his father, coming closer with each rapid heartbeat and looming over him. His goddess disappeared out of sight into the shadows, and suddenly he was overcome with a deep fear that was stronger than ever.

'Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone,' he mouthed the words, swallowing dryly as he looked into the shades, seeing nothing but darkness. She didn't answer. He didn't even know if she was still there.

A rough hand grabbed his chin, turning his face away from her direction so he was looking directly into the burning eyes of his father.

'Have you become this pathetic over the past years, boy? Have I not been able to teach you anything about being humble or respectful? Quit crawling over the floor as if you're a mere ant that can be squished at any time. Your behaviour is disgraceful.'

He felt the hit even before his father had launched it, forming a burning spot on his right cheek. He touched his sore skin.

'Otou-san. Please don't do this. Not here. Not now. Not in front of her,' he whispered. The coldness in his father's eyes got even worse. Thin, cruel lips curved up in a humourless, distorted smile.

'Her? Oh, she's long gone, son. Can't you see? She's no longer there. Did you actually think a princess like her would stay to wait for you? You're still chasing after dreams, kid, just like you did when you were younger. Always those stupid ideas, pretending that they were important and that you were just as equal as everyone else. How often did I have to prove you wrong? And now it seems you still don't understand. Let me correct myself, boy. You're not chasing after pleasant dreams. You're chasing after unreachable shadows. You can't possibly ever succeed in whatever it is that you want. You're too weak. And that princess, she knows that as well. Don't you ever think that you are worthy of her, boy. Just like you aren't worthy of me. That would be the greatest lie you have ever told yourself.'

The darkness shifted thickly around him, revealing the wary frame of his goddess. He could see the small signs that told him she was nearly as frightened as he was – the slight shaking of her hands and the way she put one leg in front of the other, feet pointing to the right as if she was getting ready to make a run for it – but her voice was strong and even seemed to overpower his father for a moment as she spoke.

'The liar is you. If you can't look deeper than the surface, if you can't see into the depth of my and Kisuke's heart, then it is not he who is not worthy of being your son, but you who is not worthy of being called a father.'

The silence that followed was perhaps louder than any of the words that had been spoken until then, and the tension hung in the air as if it was made out of a vast material. Then, all of the sudden, his father's hand reached out and slapped the princess right in her face. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he watched how she fell onto the ground, surprised by the impact of the contact. His father took another step in her direction, threateningly raising his hand again.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Kisuke cried out, jumping up and pushing his father away from her. He caught a glimpse of his father's astonished face, before turning his head a little to look at his goddess. She was watching with big eyes as well, a hint of gratefulness hidden within those golden, shimmering depths. As he replayed his earlier statement in his head again, he had difficulty gathering enough courage to look his father directly in the eye again. He closed his eyes, slowly turning his head, and then reopened them to meet his father's gaze once again.

At least, that was the plan. The sickening kick in his stomach changed the development of events, though. As he crashed into the ground, white light flashing in front of his eyes and pain seeping through every part of his body, he could only hope his purple-haired treasure would run, and run as fast as she could.

He hadn't been expecting, though, that his father would leave him to lie on the ground and walk towards her, grabbing her arms.

'Let me teach you something, girl, and let me teach it to you right now. No-one ever says things like that to me, understood?' And before he could even do something about it, his father harshly shoved her into the wall, making her head bump against the bricks. His father… He would hurt her… He would hurt her so much, and it was his fault… And there was nothing at all he could do about it. Perhaps his father had been right all the time. Perhaps he truly was as pathetic as the man claimed. An eyesore. A disgrace.

With a loud shout, Urahara Kisuke sat straight up in his bed. Sweat was beading on his forehead, trickling down his temples. His clothes were soaking wet and cold, his hands were shaking and his breath was coming in irregular puffs. That had been the worst nightmare he had ever had. Until now, he could take them, but this…

He had never dreamed of this before.

It hadn't been him who had got hurt, but Yoruichi. How could he ever allow himself to dream such horrible nightmares?

He wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to even out his breathing. He could only hope he hadn't woken her up…

The body next to him shifted, and he froze. A worried, warm voice entered his senses.

'Kisuke? Is everything alright? Were you shouting just now? Did you have a bad dream again?'

And for nearly the first time in his life, upon hearing that voice, he dropped the façade, nodding his head frantically before burying it in his hands. He felt Yoruichi's warm hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles over it, and the sweet scent of her shampoo entered his nose, a scent that smelled like home and love. And then he lost himself enough to actually cry heart wrenchingly for the first time in years.


	5. Birthdays and Suits

**A/N:** Whoops, it's been a while, hasn't it? ^^' Well, I can't say that I've been very busy (just regularly so), but my sublime excuse is that I have just found myself a new addiction! Plus I have started to write another story about a move I like a lot, but that's not really to the point, so... I guess I'd better quit babbling and post this chapter as soon as possible! Enjoy!

'Happy birthday, Kisuke.'

Yoruichi's voice in his ear startled him out of his sleep. He moaned softly. Not yet. He didn't want to be eighteen yet. He still wanted to live here for many, many years… So that one day, perhaps, he would find the courage to tell Yoruichi how he felt about her.

'No,' he protested weakly, pulling his pillow over his head and keeping his eyes tightly shut. 'No, it's not my birthday yet… I was born twenty-six minutes before midnight, you know? So at this time, I'm still seventeen…'

He heard a light chuckle coming from beside him.

'Why don't you want to age, Kisuke? You'll start with your advanced education at the Academy next year, and once you become a real Shinigami, it'll take a lot of time before you finally start to look older. I bet that, even when you're already a hundred years old, you'll still look as young as you do now.'

Kisuke sighed from underneath his pillow. 'I know that,' he said. 'That's not it. I don't care about how old I look – well, until I start getting wrinkles, but that'll take some more years. The problem is just… That I dislike the prospect of becoming an adult.'

He pulled his pillow away from his head and opened his eyes while sitting up in his bed. One glance at Yoruichi told him she didn't understand what he meant, for she was frowning.

'Why not?' she questioned, and Kisuke looked away. He should have seen that question coming, it was unavoidable. But how could he tell her what the real problem was? How could he tell her he'd move out as soon as possible now that he was – almost – eighteen years old? How could he tell her he'd probably not see her again very soon or at least not as often as they used to?

He shrugged. 'I don't know. Just drop it, okay, it doesn't matter,' he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't ask any further questions. He knew she could see it immediately when he lied, even though he had often fooled others with his jokes or tell-tales. So she would also know that there was something really bugging him. He swallowed uncomfortably.

'Fine,' he heard her say, and he dared a glance at her. She was smirking wryly, as if she had difficulty to just let the subject go. 'But only because it's your birthday today.'

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Don't keep repeating that,' he murmured. 'Really, it's quite depressing. But ah, I can console myself with the thought that you'll be as old as I am in just one day.'

He grinned wickedly when the expression on Yoruichi's face changed into the face she would always make when she had just eaten something that tasted very bad. 'What's wrong, Yoruichi-chan?' he chanted teasingly. 'Why don't you want to age? Once you become a real Shinigami, it'll take a lot of time before you finally start to look old-'

His sentence was cut off by a pillow in his face, and a muffled noise escaped his lips.

'Idiot,' she muttered, but she smiled nonetheless. 'In any case, we should get up. Okaa-san is waiting for you.' When he frowned incomprehensively, she rolled her eyes. 'The suit. You still have to put it on so my mother can see if it fits. Remember?'

He knew she would have expected him to groan exasperatedly and to start complaining, so that's why he thought that surprising her for once wasn't so bad. Instead of starting a rant, he remained silent for a few seconds, before he jumped out of bed and ran towards the door in the blink of an eye.

'Over my dead body,' were his last words, before he childishly disappeared around the corner. If only he had known Yoruichi would take those words that literally just to get him in that suit…


	6. Troubles with Ties

**A/N: **Oh God... *Is busy hating herself* I really let you guys down! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I have some chapters ready, but it seems I had just forgotten about this still pending story! *Mumbles to herself* How can one just _forget_ her _own_ story...? It's beyond my own comprehension! But apologies are definitely in place! I will go on holiday now, so it'll take (another) while before I update again... That is, if I'm still alive by then and not assassinated by some murderous readers...? *Gulps* Anyway: enjoy this chapter!

A battered Kisuke appeared in his room that afternoon with a package of clothing in his hands – the suit he would put on in a few minutes, before the first guests would come. With a pained expression on his face, he softly traced the spot on the back on his head where his violent goddess had hit him quite hard. That Yoruichi. Just to see him in that horrible suit? Well, it had been horrible the first time he had put it on, because then, it had been nothing but a layer of cloth. It still had to be adjusted to his size, and that's why it hadn't even had holes for his arms and head yet. The trousers had to be shortened and made slimmer by his waistline – else, the evening could end in the disastrous incident of him losing his pants in front of the whole Shihouin-family, a prospect Kisuke wasn't exactly looking forward to.

He hadn't seen the suit ever since, and now was the big moment, as Yoruichi's mother called it. He had tried to escape by sneaking away from the house, but Yoruichi had literally dragged him back by the hair like cavemen used to do with their women. And now… Well, now he would try it on.

Somewhere deep inside, Kisuke hoped it still wouldn't fit.

With a deep sigh, he dropped the bundle of clothes on the bed and gave it a disapproving look. Why should he not loathe it? For starters, he hated to dress up like some kind of gentleman – something he really wasn't. Furthermore, a suit most of the time just hindered movement, and if there was one thing Kisuke truly hated, then it was not being able to stretch his limbs out while still comfortable. And last but not least: it was green. A dark green. He had never worn that colour before, so he was afraid the suit really wouldn't suit him, to use Yoruichi's choice of words.

But, now there was no going back anymore. Yoruichi had been sure to let him make a promise, and in just a few minutes, she'd check up on him to see if he had kept it. Reluctantly, Kisuke began pulling off his usual attire, dropping the clothes carelessly to the side, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments. What a birthday.

With yet another deep sigh, he picked up the dark green pants and pulled them on. The material felt cool against his skin, as if it were made from silk. To his grave aggravation, Kisuke had to admit that they didn't feel that wrong. But what about the rest? There had to be _something_ he could complain about?

He shrugged on the mint-coloured shirt and started buttoning it up. It didn't restrict his movements, nor did it hang loosely around his body. No, it fit him just well: his waistline was outlined since the shirt was made a bit tighter there, so his figure came out nicely. The waistcoat didn't look so bad either anymore on second thought while he was pulling it on: the emerald colour emphasised the grey-bluish colour of his eyes.

A small smile graced his lips as he admired himself in the mirror after he had buttoned up the three buttons of his jacket, and he turned from side to side. Well… That didn't look too bad, did it now?

But the worst part was still yet to come. The tie. Oh yes. The tie.

'Kisuke? You ready there?' Yoruichi's voice suddenly sounded through the closed door. He quickly replied: 'Eh, yes. Almost. Just one more minute!'

He could almost picture her rolling her eyes at him from behind that door.

'What are you doing in there? You just have to put on some other clothes, you know. What's taking you so long?'

Kisuke frowned as he picked up the silky tie, studied it and hung it around his neck. 'That damned tie,' he grumbled, trying to knot it but failing miserably. He heard her laugh.

'Don't tell me you can't tie a tie!' she teased, again oblivious to her own pun.

'Then I won't tell you, my queen of vocabulary,' he answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His ears picked up the sound of her amused chuckle.

'Let me come in. I'll fix it for you.' And without another warning, she barged into the room. A bit surprised, he stood there, pouting at her while she took in his frame.

He sure looked handsome in that thing, she had to admit that. The green suit fit him like a second skin, outlining the subtle curves of his body nicely. His hair was still as messy as ever, but because of the dark emerald colour of his clothes, his eyes, partly hidden by that same hair, seemed to shine brighter than ever, almost silvery. Even the way he was still clumsily fiddling and struggling with his tie looked cute now. A light tingle went through her stomach.

'You look good,' she commented while averting her gaze. He smiled, flattered. Was it just him, or did her voice sound shy? He grinned. 'Always, don't I?'

He probably was very lucky that Yoruichi wasn't standing anywhere near him, for that comment would have earned him yet another whack on the head.

'You could've done better with the tie. A lot better,' she took back her words dryly. He shot her a fake, disappointed look.

'That went straight through my heart,' he exaggerated. 'You'd better make it up to me and help me rather than smirking at me like that.'

She smiled, stepping closer to him. 'It's really not that difficult,' she said, taking the two ends of the tie into her hands. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Again, he was surprised by the fact that he could move so easily in his suit.

Yoruichi stepped even closer, knotting his tie. He swallowed. She was so close now, he could even smell her shampoo. It was different from the one he had smelled that night, meaning she had already bathed herself. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the subtle touch of her hands on his chest, before feeling a short tug.

'There, all done,' Yoruichi said, and he opened his eyes again. He turned to view himself in the mirror. The dark green tie was nicely in place now and completed the picture. He actually looked… Quite good.

'Thanks,' he muttered hoarsely but pleased. A short, nearly awkward silence fell as Yoruichi, too, looked at him through the mirror, before he cleared his throat and asked: 'So… What are you going to wear?'

Yoruichi smiled. 'I'm going to live up to the traditional Japanese dress code,' she said mysteriously, turning her back to him while she flipped her hand at him, smiling. Kisuke smirked and, endeared by her answer, questioned: 'When will I see it?'

She partially turned, already walking towards the door. Her smile had become cat-like, almost a devious grin. 'When the guests have arrived and when I have decided to join them, of course,' she answered him before walking out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Kisuke frowned. It would take at least an hour before all the guests would have arrived, so… His eyes widened.

'Do you intend to leave me on my own with all those unknown people for a whole hour?' he shouted after her, exasperatedly. He could hear her laugh in the hallway.

'You'll survive!' she yelled back in response, and dejectedly, he dropped down onto the bed. 'I certainly hope so,' he mumbled, before sighing, getting up and making his way downstairs.

'Horrible party, here I come…!'


	7. Horrible Parties

**A/N: **Hayaaaa! *Hyperactive shout* I'm back from holidays in Wales & Ireland and full of renewed energy! Unfortunately, my mother saw that as a reason as to plan even more events the coming weeks... So we'll just have to wait and see when I find the time to update again, I'm sorry! T_T But for now, I hope that you'll enjoy Kisuke's mental break-down in this chapter (poor lad!) and that I'll get as many reviews (and Favourite Story alerts) as the past weeks! Thanks for reading!

It was already seven o'clock and Kisuke stood in the dining hall, feeling awkward and uneasy. He had just shaken hands with more people than he knew were family or friends of Yoruichi's, and now it finally seemed as if the last guests had poured in – greeting him politely and asking nonchalantly whether he knew where Yoruichi was. He answered that didn't, of course, even though that was a blatant lie. He had been standing at one of the long tables, listening to the aristocratic chat most guests were having – incoherent rant was a better description, though – when he heard a door open from upstairs above all the other noise in the room.

He turned his head in order to be able to look at the source of the sound and was right in time to see an elegant foot appear from around the corner of the hall, followed by a long leg, then the rest of a stunning looking body.

The noise in the room had clearly become less loud now everyone had directed their gaze towards the person who was coming from the stairs, moving ever so lightly, ever so gracefully: the Shihouin-princess, Yoruichi.

Kisuke wasn't even aware of the fact that his jaw had dropped slightly, and if he had been, well, then he most definitely wouldn't have cared. Yoruichi certainly was something to look at.

She was wearing traditional Japanese robes of marvellous silk as she had already revealed to Kisuke. The colours probably would have clashed if it hadn't been Yoruichi with her dark skin wearing them: they were a combination of dark red, turning into purple and then indigo blue at the feet. The obi which accentuated her waist, however, was a lime green colour, and Kisuke smiled inwardly. At least one colour that seemed to return in both his as well as her attire. This thought vanished quickly, though, together with his ability to think coherently.

She was so mesmerizingly beautiful…

Kisuke watched in awe as she continued her descend down the stairs. Only now did he become aware of the silence in the room, and somewhat envious, he regarded the young men standing close to the stairs. The lucky bastards, getting to talk to Yoruichi before he could. And unfortunately, he was right for once: as soon as Yoruichi's feet touched the floor, three men suddenly stepped towards her, kissing her cheeks rather boldly in order to "wish her a happy New Year". Right. Even he could see right through that pathetic excuse for being able to get close and touch her.

Kisuke started to make his way through the crowd, wanting to remain at Yoruichi's side so none of the men would undertake anything rash, but two more lined up in front of him, then four other, all wanting to give the princess their "best wishes".

Kisuke would have sworn loudly if he hadn't been in the company of so many people who probably thought quite highly about him, and he swallowed his words when he suddenly felt a heavy hand come to rest on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around, only to cross gazes with a very familiar person who was about six inches taller than him.

'Tessai-san!' he exclaimed happily, grabbing the man's hand and shaking it thoroughly. 'It's been a long time! How are things going as the Fifth Seat of the Kidou Corps?'

The taller man smiled, giving Kisuke that same warm, homely feeling he often got when they were playing together as kids at the Shihouin-mansion.

'It's great to see you again, Kisuke-kun. Things are going their normal way, I guess: the way they should. I'm glad I've been able to make it here in time, though: working schedules are tight, even at the start of a new year. But I had to come and celebrate my buddy's eighteenth birthday, didn't I? You'll be a grown up man in just a few hours from now!'

Tessai's proud smile faded as he saw Kisuke's grimace, and he chuckled.

'Let me guess,' he pondered. 'Now that you're an adult, you are about to leave the mansion because that has always seemed like the best idea to you. But now that it's come so far, you're afraid that you have to admit to yourself that you don't want to leave anymore?'

Kisuke's mouth dropped for the second time that evening and somewhat baffled, he took in the other's smug smirk. He soon regained his composure, though, and smiled rather carefully. 'Nothing seems to escape from your sight. You're one hundred per cent right,' he admitted. 'Question is, though: how could you tell?'

The older man smiled in response. 'I've lived with you and Yoruichi-san for many, many years. That does something to a person.'

Kisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 'True enough,' he said, turning his back on Tessai to watch Yoruichi again. 'I think I might be in need of a good friend the next few hours. You know: someone who can keep me from tearing the hairs out of those guys' heads.'

He heard the deep, rumbling laugh of his friend behind him. 'Are you jealous?' The teasing question came as a joke, but hit home rather hard. Kisuke was glad he had turned his back to Tessai, for his cheeks flushed upon hearing that remark.

'Jealous? _Me?_' he spluttered, his brains working at top speed to find an intelligible answer. 'Not at all! I at most pity them. They don't know Yoruichi-san's character yet. Nor her temperament.' He smirked. Yes, those vultures would leave soon enough when they found out their smooth talks reached Yoruichi's ears as easy as a bullet penetrating a five kilometre thick, bullet-proof brick wall… Or very unlikely, so to say. She wouldn't fall for them. Ever. She was too clever to-

Kisuke's eyes grew to the size of saucers when Yoruichi suddenly pressed a kiss to the cheek of one of those lucky bastards, before he reduced his orbs to glittering sources of pure hatred. He gritted his teeth.

'Just look at them,' he spat venomously. 'It's disgusting! Why would he deserve to be kissed by Yoruichi-san! It isn't-'

Tessai interrupted his rant, asking nonchalantly: 'Still not jealous?'

Kisuke sighed deeply, dropping his shoulders in surrender. 'Yes, yes. Alright. Perhaps a little bit. A little bit much.'

As Tessai studied the miserable frame of his long-time friend, who had decided to consent in his defeat and had instead accepted a drink offered by one of the fancy waiters, a thought occurred to him while Kisuke took a long swig.

'You love her, don't you?'

All the alcohol Kisuke's mouth had contained now landed on his vest and on the floor as he nearly choked on it. Tessai quickly patted his coughing friend on the back and presented him with a handkerchief, given that the liquor would otherwise either dribble from his chin or spurt from his nose. He mumbled an apology.

'Sorry. Shouldn't have said that while you were drinking. My bad.'

Kisuke kept on coughing for a while, bringing the hanky to his face, but when the fit had eased down a bit, he slowly let it drop. 'You are quite right in this as well, however,' he finally said quietly after a long pause. 'I-I think I really do love her.'

Tessai's eyes widened somewhat after hearing the statement being so bluntly put by his friend. Somehow, he hadn't expected Kisuke to admit something like this so easily. But as he once again took in the tall, lean stature of the blond boy – no, _man_ – the way his shoulders slouched a bit now he had confessed his secret to someone and the way his hair shaded his sad looking eyes, he suddenly understood.

Even though his childish behaviour contradicted it, the person standing in front of him had matured a lot in the last past years.

Perhaps he had never really been a child either, growing up under such terrible circumstances.

His expression softened and he placed a warm hand on Kisuke's shoulder.

'It hurts, doesn't it?' he asked kindly. Kisuke looked up and smiled a smile void of any joy. 'Yes. More than anyone who has never experienced something like this can understand,' he replied silently. Then, a look of determination appeared in his eyes. 'But I mustn't succumb to it. How could I ever? Now, I _am_ going to leave the mansion as soon as possible and I _will_ be fine on my own. I… Have to be.'

For the two of them, it seemed as if all their surroundings vanished all of the sudden – no more music, no more friendly chatter or laughter – when Tessai asked: 'Why, Kisuke-kun?'

The blonde averted his gaze, breathing in shakily. 'Because I made a promise to myself. I won't ever be a burden to anyone anymore such as I am now. I won't ever be worthless again. I am going to make my life valuable to the ones around me, and I can only do that by leaving and freeing them of their eternal worries and caretaking revolving around me. I won't be – I don't want to be a burden anymore…'

The grip on his glass became tighter, his knuckles turning white. Tessai eyed him with a concerned expression in his dark eyes. Was it just him, or did Kisuke look like he was a lot closer to crying than laughing…? Kisuke's words quickly brought him back to reality.

'And I will definitely… Never be worthless again. To all means… And all costs.'

Tessai's face became stern looking. He knew it. He had always known it. That despicable man…

'This nonsense, it has to do with your father, hasn't it?'

The sound of breaking glass as it was shattered in Kisuke's hand seemed deafening. He himself was breathing harshly, almost on the brink of breaking down. He felt weak. No. Worthless.

'I can see for myself when it is nonsense that I utter, Tessai-san,' he said in a low voice, trying to sound as composed as possible. 'I am merely telling you what's in my heart, that's the only truth I know.'

Tessai lightly shook his head. 'Darkness, I see,' he answered in a colder voice than before. Why wouldn't Kisuke see that he wasn't worthless at all? 'I wonder when you will see the light, Kisuke-kun. Until that time, I'm afraid I have been misjudging you. Perhaps you haven't matured as much as I thought at all.'

'You-!' Kisuke balled his hand into a fist, but his voice died mid-sentence as he felt a sharp pain sting in that same hand. Surprised, he looked at it and noticed for the first time that the pale skin of his palm was stained with a deep red. Blood.

He blinked in confusion, then stared at the shards of glass at his feet. Red as well. It seemed as if he had cut himself rather badly and he hadn't even realised it, so caught-up in the heated conversation had he been.

He grunted, gripping his wounded hand by the wrist whilst throwing an accusing glance at Tessai as if it were all his fault. His words, though, sounded more like the real Kisuke than the ones he had said before.

'Look at this mess, Tessai-san! Now the tapestry is sullied. And that while I just wanted to have a nice conversation with you…!'

He smirked and Tessai smiled lightly in response. He should be glad that Kisuke couldn't remain angry at him very long, no matter what he said. He knew, though, that his words hadn't penetrated the iron wall surrounding his friend's heart either.

'You should let someone take a look at that cut. There could still be some glass inside the wound, and I wouldn't want it to become infected. Really, what kind of person hurts himself whilst breaking a glass?'

It was intended as a mocking joke, but as soon as the words had escaped his mouth, Tessai knew he had stepped on a mine that would certainly trigger something inside the blonde. He knew it from the moment Kisuke curved his eyes in that fake smile.

'A truly worthless person, of course,' was the whispered reply, and then finally their surroundings seemed to tune in again.

'Oh? Kisuke,' a voice from behind them called. As they both looked up, Yoruichi approached them, frowning at Kisuke's injured hand. 'What the hell did you do to yourself this time, you idiot?' she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice as she took his hand in hers. Kisuke closed his eyes in a smile again, scratching at his hair.

'Oh, it seems I was a bit too enthusiastic again, ne, Tessai-san? I accidentally crushed my glass in my hand.'

Yoruichi turned around, only now spotting the taller man for the first time that evening, and she nodded welcomingly to him. 'Is that true?' she asked as if not entirely believing Kisuke's idiotic explanation. Well, she had every reason not to.

Tessai sighed. 'Unfortunately it is, Yoruichi-san. At first he almost jumped on that poor waiter, swiftly sweeping the glass away. I tried to snatch it away from him, knowing he can't hold his liquor very well, and… Well, clenching it tightly in his hand was his way of protecting what was his.'

Yoruichi shook her head, punching Kisuke in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes in a chastising way. 'Idiot. Not only did you soil the tapestry, you also got hurt! If you want to do something, then do it well!'

Kisuke grinned, trying to cool Yoruichi's mood down with a stream of apologies, and Tessai smiled softly before quietly turning around and leaving the scene. Those two were so different, yet so very much alike. As long as they remained together, he had strong faith that someday, Kisuke would be able to sort out his past and start to live for the future.


	8. Your Ocean and Sun

**A/N:** . . . Oh God. I really don't know where to start apologising - and then we're not even talking yet about finally being able to _stop_ apologising again, seeing as I really, REALLY owe you guys a whole lot of sorry's... Gomen gomen gomeeeen~! :$ *Pleads on knees whilst trying out her cutest puppy eyes* I'm truly sorry! I don't know where my inspiration went... Probably lost it somewhere in the dark, black pit called "college" - I have my finals in just a few days, please save me! :'( So YES, that _does_ mean that it's going to take a whole while again before I'll be able to update this story again, so my apologies in advance!

**Disclaimer: **As always, not mine! ^^ Unfortunately...

'Really, I just can't believe you cut yourself so badly on that little piece of glass, Kisuke!' Yoruichi exclaimed while finishing her job of bandaging his injured hand. They were sitting on his bed in his room, a box full of bandages placed next to them. Kisuke remained silent, flexing and stretching his hand. 'Arigatou,' he murmured. 'And… Gomenasai for all the trouble I gave you.'

Yoruichi gazed in his honest blue-grey eyes before smiling lightly and shaking her head. 'You're one of a kind, Urahara Kisuke. First you go lying to me about the source of that cut, and then you apologise for it? Really, you should learn to be consequent.'

Kisuke's eyes widened. 'L-Lying?' he repeated. When did she…? 'Eh… I, eh… I didn't want you to think that I-' Soft fingers on his lips silenced him quite effectively.

'Stop,' Yoruichi commanded sternly. 'If you lie to me, I suppose it must be for a good reason, whatever it may be. That's why you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just don't take back your words later with apologies. That's a sign of weakness.'

A sharp pain went through Kisuke's core upon hearing those words. Weakness… Right. He hung his head low, eyes barely visible, and smiled grimly.

'Yes,' he repeated silently. 'Weakness.'

Yoruichi frowned at the sudden change of attitude within Kisuke. Where had his confidence, his smirk and his carefree nature gone to? She used the same fingers which had lain on his lips to lift his chin so she could directly look at him.

'Oi,' she said with a severe tone to her voice. 'I didn't mean you were weak, okay? I just wanted to say… If you lie, then do it thoroughly. I told you before, didn't I? You should become better at it! Like me!' She grinned like a Cheshire cat, but Kisuke questioningly tilted his head somewhat to the side. 'What do you mean?' he asked. He didn't understand…

'Well, those people down there, of course!' Yoruichi exclaimed, still grinning. 'Do you really think I am enjoying their company? That I'm enjoying _myself_? That I honestly believe all those men look further than the name I possess and the wealth that comes with it? That I don't know that they don't care about who I am, only about _what_ I am and what I will become later? That I… That I don't care that they think about me in such a void, uncaring way…?'

Somewhere in the middle, her voice had started to tremble, and her perfect grin was no longer in place. To his utter shock, Kisuke could even see tears gleaming in her golden eyes. He reached out his uninjured hand to brush them away, but Yoruichi stopped him.

'It's okay,' she said, and to his utmost surprise, a new smile appeared on her face. 'I won't cry. It's not as if this is anything new for me. Those people, I know that they are here for but one purpose and one alone: to start an engagement once I turn eighteen. The worst thing is, tomorrow is that day…'

Her eyes started to glisten even more, and Kisuke felt the strange urge to cry as well at seeing so much similarity between the two of them. So, Yoruichi didn't want to mature either? Her voice broke through his thoughts.

'But, as I said, it's alright. I will be strong now. I have to be. I have no choice but to keep living this façade, this image one would expect from a Shihouin-princess. I've already shed enough tears, Kisuke. I don't want to be weak. But I also… I also don't want to be just a tool for power to the one I marry. I… I don't want to be worthless…'

An intense shock coursed through Kisuke's whole body and he started trembling violently, eyes widening.

'Worthless,' he whispered after Yoruichi. 'Worthless…' He desperately tried to stop his hands from shaking but failed miserably. How could this night have ended up like this? And his birthday was just an hour or so away too! His eighteenth birthday… His promise… And here he was now, acting so foolishly, so…

'Disgraceful,' he murmured out loud, eyes wide with whatever emotions that could describe what he was feeling at the moment.

'K-Kisuke?' Yoruichi's voice barely reached him. He clenched his hands into fists once more. A red stain appeared on the bandages Yoruichi had just applied, but he couldn't care less. He couldn't care about anything anymore, or so it seemed. All the memories, all the hurt and the pain. Everything came flooding back to him, making the moment nearly unbearable. And just as he was about to cry out, there suddenly was warmth and love and kindness.

He blinked, coming back to reality, and found himself in a tight embrace from Yoruichi. She was grasping his clothes tightly, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

'I don't know what's in your heart at the moment, Kisuke, but when you are ready… Then please tell me. Don't carry this burden on your own! I want to see you happy, you know? You deserve happiness.'

Those words struck a chord somewhere inside him. Yoruichi thought he deserved happiness. That he was worthy of such a pleasant feeling. She… She cared about him. She always had and he had always known that, yet he had wanted to leave all her kindness behind by leaving?

Perhaps… Perhaps Tessai was right. Now the time had come to see the light.

He closed his eyes, relaxing into Yoruichi's touch and returning her embrace, savouring the special feeling she was giving him. Yes…

She, and she alone, could make him feel special.

He smiled, but then felt how Yoruichi's body started to tremble ever so slightly. He stroked her back softly, almost as if he was afraid that she would break.

'Perhaps none of the men down there care about who you really are, Yoruichi-san, but I certainly do. I will never stop caring about you, because you have given me so, so much… I could never even start thanking you.'

Her shuddering became harder and he knew she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. He smiled again, genuinely this time.

'Ne, Yoruichi-san,' he said warmly. 'There's no need for you to keep it together in front of me. If you want to grieve, then grieve. If you want to cry, then cry. I don't care what others might think of that. I just want to be there for you till the end. I will be the ocean that washes away the tears you shed. And at the same time, I will be the sun that warms you and makes you smile again. Everything, _anything_ I will do for you just to see you happy again. You can trust me. I hereby promise you that I will never leave your side so you'll always have a shoulder to cry on. I'll always be with you. And I won't ever break that promise.'

He carefully pulled away from their embrace and smiled. Yoruichi's eyes were wide as if she couldn't believe what he had just said, and all his warm words slowly sank in. She could sense he had truly meant each and every one of them. Before she could contain herself, she flung herself at him once more, this time in a nearly desperate embrace. She almost choked him, a strangled noise escaping from his throat.

'I won't leave you either,' she whispered. 'I as well want to be the one you open up to. The only one. The one you can tell how you truly feel, what's really behind that smile of yours. You say you must thank me, but I think it should be the other way around. I have never trusted someone as much as I trust you. I would even entrust you with my life.'

She was silent for a while, slightly loosening her vicelike grip on him so he was at least able to breathe – she wouldn't want his "I'll always be with you" to end here and now – and then asked softly: 'Ne, Kisuke?'

'Hmm?' he hummed questioningly.

'What you said about the ocean and the sun… Did you mean that too?'

He smiled, burrowing his face in her midnight purple hair. 'Of course,' he answered confidently. He could feel her grip loosen even more.

'In that case… Lend me your shoulder for a while.'

And suddenly, he could feel warm drops of water start to drip onto his clothes. Tears. She really was crying.

He made a comforting sound before breaking away from their embrace, smiling. 'I'll even lend you my front. Or this hanky, although I'm not sure it'll be of much value anymore.'

With those words, he showed her the handkerchief Tessai had given him before, splattered with alcohol, and through her tears, Yoruichi began to laugh.

'You can keep that. I'll just use your front like you offered…!'

She threateningly reached out for his tie, acting as if she wanted to blow her nose in it, and Kisuke shrieked. 'W-Wait, hold on, this still needs to serve a whole evening! I must look presentable on my eighteenth birthday, mustn't I?' Instead of his tie, he shoved the hanky in her face, but before he could actually do anything, Yoruichi suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Surprised, Kisuke pulled back, placing his fingers over that same place before smiling warmly. He leaned in again, kissing away one of her tears.

If it had been any other night, Kisuke knew he would have had a hard time refraining himself from kissing her somewhere else, just a bit lower, but tonight… Tonight was different.

'The clouds in your eyes have faded,' Yoruichi abruptly remarked. Kisuke frowned, but she continued her mysterious explanation. 'It's as if the rain has finally stopped falling for now. The sun hasn't yet broken through completely, though… But there's a rainbow waiting to come out.'

She smiled at seeing his confused expression. Ah, Kisuke. Never understood anything about poetry. Nor did she, actually: she didn't know where that had come from. Spur of the moment, perhaps? But at least it was true. Kisuke looked different now. He looked more… Genuinely happy.

Kisuke smiled in return, and a long time they just sat like that in silence, guessing the other's thoughts. Then, Kisuke reached out his hand to brush away the rest of her tears. 'Like I said, I'll be the sun that makes you smile again,' he muttered. 'Now then, shall we go, my princess? There is a very interesting party going on downstairs with us as the centre, so we shouldn't miss our own celebration! Besides, everyone is waiting for you, and even though they only know the façade you put up…' He smirked mischievously. 'Why not let them become acquainted with the real you?'

And his devilish grin was mimicked by Yoruichi.


End file.
